lif3webfandomcom-20200214-history
Obol
Obols is the go-to coin currency in the Lifeweb. They are a spin-off of the Greek Obol. Obols Obols are used for just about anything in the game, be it hiring a whore, using one of the many "vending machines", paying the local blacksmith to forge you a custom sword or bribing a Cerberus to look the other way. Each role/player usually starts out with about 0-20 copper obols, certain more noble inclined roles often start with a hundred or more obols. There are three kinds of obols, copper, silver or gold. Copper obols are the standard everything is priced as. Currency Conversion * 4 copper obols are worth one (1) silver obol. * 4 silver obols are worth 1 golden obol. When a sentence is formed with the word "Obols" being used, It is referred to as COPPER obols, not the silver or gold variants if they are not specifically mentioned. You can choose how many obols to put down/give somebody by having your big pile of obols in one hand and then clicking that pile with your other hand to get a prompt asking you how much you want to split the pile for. Merchant Prices The fort usually has a very unstable economy due to inflation and a few other factors. There are however, standard deviations to be had due to the existence of the Merchant as he can order goods that come outside the fort at set prices. Taxes put by the Baron however, still apply and should be taken into consideration. * ML-23 9mm ammo --- 80 obols * Neoclassic R&W10 Revolver --- 60 obols * Camera --- 40 obols * Shroomwood 20x --- 100 obols * Camouflage Generators 4x --- 80 obols * Maulet P2R Energy Pistol 3x --- 80 obols, no batteries * Light Infantry Armour --- 500 obols * Shotgun --- 300 obols * Legax Gravpulser Gun --- 300 obols * Stunner/Tazer --- 100 obols * Eggs, comes in 3 packs of 12 --- 40 obols * Syringes 10x --- 10 obols * Paper, comes in 6 packs of 6 --- 20 obols * Pig --- 60 obols * Bags 4x & Coin Bags 4x --- 60 obols * Sweets 8x --- 120 obols * Surgical Needles 6x --- 45 obols * Alchemy Tools --- 300 obols * Boombox --- 88 obols * Seeds 10x --- 25 obols * Cannabis Seeds 2x --- 40 obols * Embaling Fluid --- 15 obols * Iron Ore 8x --- 40 obols * Coal Ore 8x --- 30 obols * Ammo, Big Box includes magazines for: 2x .22 // 2x .38 // 2x .45 // 2x 9mm // 2x 12g --- 60 obols * Ammo, Small Box includes magazines for 1 each of: 9mm, 12g, .45 - 40 obols * Sheath 8x & Quivers 3x --- 15 obols * Poison Snooper --- 15 obols * Poison, 5 units of Technoborg's blood --- 40 obols * Soporific Sleep Drug AKA Jesus's Tears --- 40 obols * Flamethrower, Fires every time It is dropped or placed --- 1000 obols * Weapon Crate, 2x NeoClassic R&W10 Revolvers, 2x Bronze Knucles, 2x Switchblades, 5 bullets --- 110 obols * Combat Syringe Gun, Includes chemical tank --- 100 obols * Antibiotics 6x --- 100 obols * Kalocine, AKA Disease cure 6x --- 60 obols * Hazardous Material Suit & Gear --- 90 obols * Immuno-correctors 12x --- 60 obols * Expensive Alcohol Crate 12x --- 110 obols * Cheap Alcohol Crate 10x --- 60 obols * Pack of Cigarettes 6x --- 60 obols * Butter 4x --- 20 obols * Flour 5x --- 15 obols * Cheese 5x --- 20 obols * Salami 5x --- 30 obols * Chemical Reagent Packs, 3 variations --- 15 obols each * Overseer's Antidote 3x full syringes (45u) --- 10 obols * Battery Pack 2x --- 10 obols * Surgical Tools with Surgical Laser & Wrench, Saw NOT INCLUDED --- 35 obols Category:Guides